Hot 'n Cold
by Little-Katsu
Summary: YAOI. La relation qu'avait les deux princesses avant l'arrivé de Tôru n'est pas nécéssairement celle que l'on pourrait croire.


_Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il s'était fait embarquer dans cette affaire de princesses. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait commencé à devoir s'habiller avec des robes et autres vêtements féminins. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait dû apprendre à se mettre du maquillage, bien qu'il n'y arrivait pas très bien. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il était soudainement devenu l'une des deux idoles de toute une école de garçons. _

_Pourtant, malgré tous ces jours qui avaient passés, il ne s'habituait toujours pas à ce nouveau mode de vie. Surtout qu'il avait une petite amie. Comment est-ce qu'elle réagirait si elle apprenait qu'il s'habillait en fille et devait assouvir les besoins de garçons de son internat ? Mal sûrement. Alors il ne voulait pas lui dire. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le découvre._

« Mikoto ! Grouilles tes fesses, on a du pain sur la planche et essaie pas de te sauver sinon je viendrai exprès te botter les fesses pour te jeter dans la fausse aux lions ! »

« J'arrive ! »

_Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait rencontré Yûjirô et quelques uns à peine depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son compagnon de torture, car oui il appelait ça de la torture, n'était plus aussi clair qu'auparavant._

_Le jeune homme se leva de son lit et rejoint le jeune blond dans le couloir, celui-ci l'attendant et, apparemment, étant prêt à défoncer la porte si il n'était pas venu dans les secondes qui auraient suivies. Mikoto lui adressa un sourire gêné auquel Yûjirô répondit par un regard entendu avant de tourner les talons, maintenant certain que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses le suivait et ne se défilait pas comme il le faisait assez régulièrement pour échapper à ses devoirs de princesses. _

_Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le local où se trouvaient leurs tenues faites par Kaoru. En entrant dans la pièce, ils virent avec soulagement que le créateur n'était pas là. Peut-être d'autres obligations. Ils ne le savaient pas, mais ils étaient bien contents de ne pas avoir à faire avec la tornade qu'était Kaoru._

_Ils filèrent rapidement se changer dans la pièce annexe qui leur servait de salle d'essayage, ou plutôt de salle d'habillage, ayant chacun une cabine qui était faite de panneaux de bois simple comme si ils avaient vraiment besoins d'intimités. Ils n'étaient pas des filles, tout de même, bien qu'ils devaient en occuper le rôle. _

« Tu vas être correct avec ta robe cette fois où tu auras encore besoin de mon aide, » _le taquina le blond avec un regard rempli de sous-entendus._

« N-non ! Ça va être beau, » _lui répondit le jeune homme en rougissant brusquement dès qu'il se rendit compte du regard que lui jetait son ami_. « Je pourrai me débrouiller seul. »

_Yûjirô haussa simplement les épaules avec indifférences avant d'attraper sa propre tenue qu'il déposa contre la chaise devant lui. Il retira alors chandail et pantalon avant d'enfiler la robe sous le regard de Mikoto qui détourna cependant bien vite les yeux en rougissant lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il fit mine d'enlever son propre chandail qu'il déposa devant lui avant de tenter d'enfiler sa robe, ne voulant retirer son pantalon qu'après comme par pudeur, mais surtout par gêne envers le blond. _

_Bien entendu, le blond en question n'avait pas manqué de sentir le regard de son ami dans son dos et avait prit soin, lorsque le jeune homme le regardait, d'y aller avec toute la lenteur dont il pouvait faire preuve. Un petit sourire mutin étira cependant ses lèvres en le voyant du coin de l'œil rougir._

_Il fit cependant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué et s'assit sur la chaise qui faisait face à une commode où était étalé bon nombres de produits de maquillage qui étaient mis à leur disposions pour qu'ils ressemblent le plus possible à des membres de la gente féminine. Là, débuta la transformation du blond qui se mit sa perruque sur la tête avant de se mettre quelques couches de maquillage, ayant rapidement apprit à utiliser ces « outils de travail. »_

_Pendant ce temps, Mikoto se débattait littéralement avec ce qui lui servait de robe. Bien que c'était simple à enfiler, il fallu qu'il s'arrange pour s'empêtrer dans le vêtement, risquant les foudres de Kaoru en la fripant un peu trop, mais peu lui importait pour le moment. Ce qui l'intéressait s'était de réussir à enfiler correctement cette robe._

« Besoin d'aide ? »

_Mikoto fit le saut lorsqu'il remarqua que le jeune homme s'était glissé vers lui pendant qu'il se battait contre le vêtement et se retrouvait maintenant devant lui à le regarder. Il eut comme réflexe de faire quelques pas vers l'arrière avant de se stopper. Il secoua vigoureusement de la tête, lui indiquant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide._

« Arrête de faire ta tête de mule trop fière. Attends, je vais t'aider. »

_Le blond franchit les derniers pas qui les séparaient sans que le jeune homme ne se recule. Il leva les bras et s'affaira à placer correctement la robe pour qu'elle puisse facilement glisser contre le corps du jeune aux cheveux roses, mais s'y prit avec toute la lenteur du monde, faisant déglutir l'autre. Puis, quand elle fut enfin à l'endroit, il passa ses mains sous le vêtement et le fit descendre très lentement contre Mikoto._

_Il profita de cette occasion pour caresser sans la moindre gêne la peau de son ami, trouvant d'ailleurs que celle-ci était incroyablement douce. Il ne se soucia même pas de la gêne de ce dernier qui se faisait de plus en plus présente tout en se manifestant par la rougeur accrue qui s'imposait sur les joues de l'adolescent qui se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de montrer quelque chose qu'il pouvait bien regretter plus tard._

_Bien vite, les soins que lui prodiguait le blond eurent ses effets. À plusieurs reprises, l'étudiant dû se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement de le trahir, alors que la bosse qui commençait à se former dans son pantalon le trahissait d'autant plus. Il préféra alors détourner le regard pour tenter de se trouver quelque chose qui pourrait occuper son esprit à autre chose afin qu'il puisse être capable de se calmer. _

_Bientôt, Yûjirô arriva avec ses mains et la robe à la taille de l'étudiant. Il ne descendit cependant pas tout de suite pour finir de l'habiller. Il passa ses mains sur la peau en retraçant les os saillants des hanches du jeune homme, faisant mine qu'il replaçait la robe. Méticuleusement, il fit ressortir légèrement sa langue de sa bouche comme lorsqu'il le faisait lorsqu'il se concentrait et la fit glisser contre ses hanches, tandis que ses doigts s'immisçaient sous le pantalon de l'étudiant._

« Yûjirô…, » _fit Mikoto en posant ses mains sur celles du blond pour les arrêter. _« Je vais être capable tout seul maintenant. Je crois. »

« Laisse-moi t'aider, mon petit Miko. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

_Le blond ne fit pas très attention aux dernières paroles du jeune homme, les ignorant littéralement, et glissa ses doigts un peu plus sous son pantalon avant de s'affairer à le lui retirer sous les protestations de son propriétaire. Bientôt énervé que Mikoto ne se laisse pas faire tranquillement et sans rien dire, il lui attrapa les poignets d'une seule main et les releva au-dessus de sa tête avant de lui lancer un regard de réprimande._

« Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ? »

« Mais je t'ai dit que je pouvais me débrouiller seul, » _s'exclama Mikoto avant de déglutir bruyamment en voyant le visage du jeune blond._

« Si t'avais vraiment été capable de te débrouiller sans mon aide, tu n'aurais pas été en train de te battre avec ta robe. Oh, et puis, merde ! »

_Il relâcha les poignets de Mikoto pour pouvoir utiliser ses deux mains et baissa d'un coup pantalon et boxer de son ami qu'il avait préalablement défait, libérant finalement le membre du jeune homme qui se dressa fièrement. Un petit sourire mutin étira les lèvres du blond qui posa sa main contre le membre du jeune homme, esquissant quelques caresses._

« Tu me déteste vraiment, Yûjirô ? »

« Oui. »

_Mikoto se figea et leva les yeux vers le blond, une lueur troublée dans le regard. Pourtant, ce qui lui répondit c'est un sourire moqueur qui ne le rassurait guère._

« Mais non. »

_Le blond posa alors ses lèvres contre celle de l'étudiant et sa langue vint quémander son entrée que Mikoto lui accorda en entrouvrant timidement la bouche comme si il n'était pas encore certain de ce qu'il faisait. Ne se faisant pas attendre plus longtemps, la langue du blond se glissa dans la bouche de son homologue et alla retrouver sa jumelle qu'elle caressa doucement, incitant la langue timide de participer aussi._

_Mettant fin au baiser après quelques instants, Yûjirô s'agenouilla devant le garçon, son visage face à la fierté de la princesse rose. Se faisant désirer, il fixa avec une lueur avide dans le regard son membre et ne posa ses lèvres contre celui-ci que lorsqu'il entendit un grognement d'insatisfaction de la part de Mikoto._

_Souriant intérieurement, il posa ses lèvres à l'extrémité du membre du jeune homme avant de faire glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à la base où il commença à lécher le sexe gorgé de sang de Mikoto qui se cambra légèrement en rejetant la tête par en arrière et enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de Yûjirô faisant glisser sa perruque qui tomba au sol. Il emmêla alors ses doigts dans ses cheveux dorés, tandis que le blond en question remontait jusqu'à l'extrémité du membre du jeune homme pour le gober entièrement._

_D'abord surpris par la soudaineté de son geste, les doigts de Mikoto se resserrèrent autour des cheveux du blond et il se cambra un peu plus. Un gémissement réussit à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, alors que le blond commençait à faire de lents mouvements de vas et viens. Il tenta de lui acculer un rythme plus rapide, mais Yûjirô posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger, y allant à son propre rythme pour torturer un peu plus la princesse rose qui se tortilla légèrement sous les mains du blond._

_Bientôt, Yûjirô daigna accélérer la cadence, ce qui tira un gémissement plus fort de Mikoto qui posa tout de suite une main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de laisser le blond entendre de sa voix le plaisir qu'il prenait. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir dans sa bouche, la princesse dorée retira son membre de sa bouche, arrachant un nouveau grognement de la part de Mikoto qui posa sur lui un regard interrogateur. Et pour toute réponse, il lui jeta un regard coquin avant d'embrasser les bourses du jeune homme._

_Voulant lui faire goûter le fruit de son pêcher, le blond se releva tout en continuant de masturber le jeune homme et vint l'embrasser. Le baiser eut le goût amer de sa semence et sucré des lèvres du blond qui s'était mit du gloss. Étrange mélange, mais agréable._

_Au bout de quelques secondes, Mikoto finit par ne plus être capable de se retenir encore bien longtemps et se libéra dans la main du blond qui la lécha de façon provocante en prenant bien soin de le regarder dans les yeux. Le jeune homme détourna le regard, tandis qu'une rougeur venait s'installer sur ses joues. Face à cette réaction, un sourire étira les lèvres du blond._

« Je… C'est juste moi qui… alors…, » _marmonna Mikoto._

_Yûjirô commença par froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les demies phrases de son ami, mais bien vite la lumière se fit dans son esprit et son sourire reprit place. Lentement, il enleva ses propres vêtements, lui-même pouvant les enfiler en quelques secondes, à l'inverse de la deuxième princesse, tandis que Mikoto regardait toujours de côté._

_Ce n'est que lorsque le blond fut débarrassé de ses encombrants vêtements que l'étudiant aux cheveux roses finit par détourner le regard pour le fixer à celui du blond. Il rougit d'autant plus avant de se retourner, laissant à la vue du blond son intimité. Cette position le fit rougir complètement, tandis que Yûjirô se léchait les lèvres avec envie._

_Avec la même douce lenteur, le blond enfonça un doigt à l'intérieur du jeune homme qui gémit en sentant une petite douleur l'animer. Il se mordit cependant la lèvre, prêt à supporter la douleur, alors que le blond joignait un deuxième doigt au premier avant de les faire bouger dans des mouvements de ciseaux, caressant et massant ses chairs intérieures, faisant disparaître toute douleur qu'avait pu ressentir le jeune homme auparavant._

_Au bout d'un moment, quand il fut assez préparé à son avis, il retira ses doigts au plus grand déplaisir de l'étudiant, mais ses doigts fut bien vite remplacé par son propre membre qui vint cogner contre la rondelle de chair du jeune homme, le faisant tressaillir. Pour le rassurer, le blond l'embrassa dans le cou avec douceur. _

_Puis, graduellement, il s'immisça en lui. Les doigts de la princesse rose se serrèrent sur sa robe, mais se détendirent quelques secondes après, lorsque le jeune homme fut complètement entré en lui et que la douleur disparue alors qu'il commençait à faire des mouvements de buttoir._

_Étant déjà bien excité depuis un bon moment et l'antre du jeune homme étant si agréable, Yûjirô n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, quelques minutes tout au plus, avant de se libérer à l'intérieur de son homologue qui en fit de même, son excitation ayant vite reprit à la suite de la pénétration._

_Agissant en professionnel, le blond s'affaira rapidement à essuyer toute trace de leurs ébats sexuels et arrangea correctement la robe de Mikoto qui était toujours un peu dans les vaps après avoir jouis à deux reprises. Puis, Yûjirô le poussa hors de la pièce en y sortant à sa suite pour qu'ils puissent retourner à leurs **vraies** occupations de princesses qui n'étaient certainement pas de batifoler entre elles._

**-°-**

_Yûjirô posa ses lèvres sur celles de la princesse bleue, jetant un regard de biais à la jeune fille qui se trouvait à être la cousine de Tôru et qui les regardait faire avec un air horrifié. Un petit sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il allait recommencer sous les protestations de la jeune fille et le regard confus de son ami._

_Il s'arrêta cependant en plein milieu, alors que ses lèvres frôlaient celle de Tôru et adressa un sourire complice à ce dernier avant de lui dire qu'il devrait parler à sa cousine. Il attrapa ensuite la main de Mikoto qui était resté figé devant le spectacle qui s'imposait devant ses yeux, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il le fit alors grimper les marches pour laisser seul les cousins avant de s'arrêter au sommet des marches pour regarder ce qui se passait en bas._

« Yûjirô… »

« Quoi ? »

_Le blond se retourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux roses en posant sur lui un regard interrogatif. Puis, comprenant maintenant le pourquoi qu'il l'avait interpellé, il eut un petit sourire d'où perçait presque une pointe de compassion._

« Mikoto, tu as une petite amie. »

_Mikoto se figea de stupeur face aux paroles de son ami et du regard dur que ce dernier lui lançait. Puis, il baissa la tête, fixant le sol avec un soudain intérêt. Il avait raison. Il avait une petite amie et ne pouvait pas se permettre de profiter de son ami comme de sa petite amie. Il aurait bien dû faire un choix bien plus tôt, mais son incapacité à choisir l'avait conduit jusque là. _

_Yûjirô s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait certainement plus de chance de lui rendre ses sentiments. Il ne s'était pas laissé prendre au jeu de l'attente qui aurait bien pût durer encore longtemps face à un Mikoto qui n'avait pas sût faire son choix entre sa petite amie et le blond._

_Voyant que le jeune homme ne donnait maintenant plus aucune réponse, Yûjirô tourna les talons et reparti retrouver Tôru qui se trouvait toujours en bas des escaliers bien que sa cousine était partie depuis un bon moment. Lorsqu'il arriva à la dernière marche, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se retourna vers le blond qui lui adressa un sourire. Tout ça, sous le regard de Mikoto qui ne se rendait compte que maintenant qu'il avait laissé sa chance passer._


End file.
